


[podfic] Craters and Petals (Concrete and Metal)

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave covers [22]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Out, Dresses with Pockets, F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Rule 63, Spontaneous Haircuts of Gay Solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “So,” Nolan says. “This stupid choice.”“Right, so, in my defense: no one ever tells you that if you’re in love with someone, you shouldn’t plan a romantic trip to Vegas with them,” Travis says.(A story about messy feelings and best friends.)03:17:52 :: Written byLotts.





	[podfic] Craters and Petals (Concrete and Metal)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [craters and petals (concrete and metal)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869574) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jl0cjjrpebi9izb/%5BHRPF%5D%20Craters%20and%20Petals%20%28Concrete%20and%20Metal%29.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1MtYP5_tPVAdpJTv3fSTXfAlLVPApeQmY)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Lotts for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
